<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disruption of Perfection by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050710">Disruption of Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters'>Duchess_Of_Dumpsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays in Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cause I Said So, Fluff, Gays in Space AU, M/M, Mostly it's fluffy, Multi, My pen is a little bloody, Permanent Death AU, Shipping, Zed is out of control feral gay, bakery in space, get the broom, injuries, someone collect their glittery pink pen please, someone save me, team ZIT time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Baker, a Cop and a Space Pirate all live together on one space station............</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleo/Jevin, Tango/Impulse/Zedaph, Team ZIT - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gays in Space [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disruption of Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0lar1s/gifts">S0lar1s</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The buzz of the alarm went off and Zed heard a grumble escape Tango’s throat. This was followed by a clatter and the squeaky wheeze of the now broken clock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tango, that’s the third one this week.” Impulse muttered, Zed feeling Impulse’s breath ghosting through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed couldn’t help giggling softly at Tango’s incoherent grumble that might have been a string of curses. Potentially it might have been a string of curses in a knowable language but it was impossible to tell. Zed shifted his position, untangling one leg so he could roll over and plant a kiss on Tango’s temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leaving already?” Impulse asked with a pouting tone, carding a hand through Zed’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, got to get the bakery open for the morning rush you know.” Zed smiled, turning to kiss Impulse properly since Tango was too busy drooling on his pillow anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough, have a good day love, I’ll get another new alarm clock.” Impulse chuckled,  casting Tango a fond look. Zed smiled, glancing between them before wiggling his way out from the middle of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he swung a leg over Impulse, gliding his hips past those of his lover, gently climbing over him, meeting his eyes in the process… the temptation to stay a little longer was almost overwhelming. He felt warmth stir in his chest, like a wildfire trying to awaken as he met those half-lidded eyes promising so very much fun if he just… leaned in for a kiss. He resisted though, responsibility ringing out just strong enough. Besides, Impulse would be home later, as would Tango, as always and they could have quite the amorous evening together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with a push of willpower he managed to get out of bed and make his way to the dresser, the wolf-whistle from Impulse as he got dressed was another tug against his willpower not to just pin the other hermit down and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bakery, Zed, you have a bakery to run.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hrm, wha?” Tango asked, pushing himself up suddenly at the whistle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed glanced over in time to see Impulse tap Tango’s shoulder and point to where Zed didn’t quite have his shirt on yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey handsome, what ’cha ’doin?” Tango asked, suddenly much more awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed laughed, shaking his head and resuming getting his clothes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am getting ready for work like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be doing, officer Tek.” Zed teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man I love having my own hours.” Impulse snickered, stretching. While he made it sound like he could just be lazy for hours Zed knew Impulse liked to work the same hours as them so he could be home the same time as them as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, rub it in.” Tango said in a playfully annoyed tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous you didn’t think to live a life of crime.” Impulse teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crime doesn’t pay, I’ll catch you red-handed one of these days.” Tango shot back in a suggestive tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Zed cut into their banter as he headed for the door, snapping the attention of both his lovers to him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love the looks in their eyes, the subtle disappointment, and deeper longing but more notably the absolute love and adoration they both shared for him. It warmed his heart and it would be more than enough to keep him going through the day. He stepped over one dog, then another, and made his way to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment halls were clean, subtle blue lines giving off a soft glow from the walls, it was still early yet so the day simulating lights had yet to start up. He passed by the doors to other apartments without much note to who they belonged to. He knew he was the first of this wing to be up and around each morning and he didn’t mind. He made the calming walk all the way out of the apartment wing of the space station, crossing into a larger, park-like area with massive windows looking out into the open void. Glittering stars and far off planets looked absolutely beautiful this time of day when the lights in the station were low. He didn’t dally there long though, making his way across the room in relatively quick time and taking another long corridor. This one was wider to accommodate some equipment or higher traffic though right then it was silent. His footsteps echoing off the solid wall panels the only sound to greet his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he reached the market plaza, with its large central area, the ceiling all glass and showing space above but with a lacing of lights that made it feel like day once the appropriate hour was reached. Beneath that massive window was a fountain at the center, scattered out from there were market stalls and benches, planter boxes holding neatly trimmed trees, and so on. Ringing this area though were the halls that lead into the rest of the station like spokes on a wagon wheel, in-between those halls sat the various shops. More shops continuing down those halls, his own among them. He cut across an edge of the central plaza and turned between Five Goats and Lookie Lookie at my Bookie.  Soon reaching his own, humble bakery, Galactic Goodies, which sat across the hall from Lost Treasure Jewelry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed chuckled to himself as he unlocked his shop door and stepped inside, locking it back behind him.  If the amount of times Impulse had jokingly said he’d rob that jewelry store was cookies Zed would have enough stock to last a century. It was just a joke though, he knew his beloved space pirate would never steal anything of serious value from the Inter-galactic Hermit Spacestation. It was their home after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So surely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed set about getting ready for the day, turning on ovens, and getting ingredients prepped. Soon the air was filled with lovely aromas of various baked goods and once he had the display cases filled he opened the shop, propping the front door open so that the smell of fresh cakes and bread would waft down the halls. It was a simple but effective marketing tactic. From there his day was quite normal as all things go, he saw as the hallway lights shifted from a cool blue to a warm orange to indicate it was day time. Cleo and Jevin stopped in to buy breakfast before heading across the hall to open their jewelry store. Business picked up soon after that as ships came and went from the station, customers from all over the galaxy coming to trade with the hermits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Food being an often needed staple, baked goods being something unique from his homeworld, he drew quite a bit of business and got to meet some of the most fascinating people. Some of his favorites though were the ones from the same planet as Jevin, it was endlessly entertaining to see the gelatinous people shove whole cookies into their mouths to just prevent them from crumbling. It was difficult to keep a straight face when someone else was absorbing a chocolate chunk deluxe cookie into their face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t to say other people weren’t interesting, that was just one of the most notable things to think about, especially after the day Tango had dared Jevin to eat an entire batch of twenty-four cookies at once. Jevin had of course taken the challenge… not realizing Tango was mostly just trying to help with sales. Regardless, it had been hilarious, he, Tango, and Cleo all laughing as Jevin stood triumphant with a face full of cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ding from the backroom drew his attention and he headed to go get the pan of bread out of the oven. Just as he was settling the hot pan on the counter he heard a scream from outside of his shop. It made him jump a little and just as he took a step back to peer through the kitchen doorway and out through the glass windows of his shop. What happened next… was something he never would have expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erupting like something breaking the surface of water, the glass glowed and shattered, blowing inward from the force. The explosion even greater on the other side of the hall, though in that moment Zed couldn’t have gotten a clear view if he’d wanted one. He was slung back in a shower of debris, striking the back wall of the kitchen hard and hitting the floor no more gently. The smell of gunpowder and burned synthetic fibers assaulted his nostrils as he pushed himself off the floor. There were sirens blaring, red lights flashing while other lights flickered dimly. Smoke and steam permeated the air, there was the hissing of a broken pipe. Staggering through the remains of his shop Zed followed the sounds of shouting and commotion. He heard…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Impulse’s voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard shouting…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hands in the air!” That… that was Tango’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never in all of Zedaph’s life had his heart dropped faster or further. The realization of what was happening settling in and feeling like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.  All at once his world came crashing down around him as the absolute worst thing possible unfolded right before his eyes. Just as he reached the remains of his shop window he saw Impulse sidestepping towards it, Tango had his back to the plaza, sonic phaser in hand… </span>
  <em>
    <span>aimed right at Impulse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed could see the pain in Tango’s eyes, the absolute wish to just let Impulse escape. Glancing to Impulse, he saw regret there too, fear even. Past Impulse, Zedaph spotted none other than EX, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zed realized… if anyone was going to convince Impulse to rob the hermits… it would be him. It would be him because he was higher ranking in the order, from what Impulse had let slip. Now though, whatever might have been used to twist Impulse’s arm, whatever leverage the higher ranking pirate had used was now exactly what was on the line. Zedaph had no doubt that either he or Tango had been threatened, there was no other reason for Impulse to do something so bold as to rob the hermits in the middle of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just put the bits down and nobody gets hurt.” Tango continued, firm and unwavering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice and slow.” False added and her presence… her presence is what in turn had Tango’s hands tied. He couldn’t just let Impulse escape in front of another officer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph’s heart felt like it was breaking apart like his shop window moments ago, filling with cracks and ready to shatter. His life was in ruins in an instant, the two he loved most… on opposite sides of a battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move.” Tango growled as Impulse edged a little closer to the shop, Tango shouted a moment later and Zed wasn’t sure why until suddenly the barrel of Impulse’s sonic phaser was under his chin. With Impulse’s arms wrapped around Zedaph, with the weapon positioned the way it was…. Zedaph realized his own boyfriend had just taken him hostage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was certain this day couldn’t possibly get any worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was gravely mistaken.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Impulse inched back out of the shop, Zedaph shuffled with him, playing the part. His heart felt like it was caught up on a tightrope, teetering towards disaster with each step. As they moved he stole a glance at the jewelry store, the blast had originated closer to there and the devastation was catastrophic. He saw no signs of movement, no signs of Cleo or Jevin and Zed's heart twisted painfully, sinking all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was hermit blood on Impulse's hands… Xisuma would have no choice but to exile him at the very least. Zedaph didn't want to consider that possibility, he really didn't but it was blatantly obvious. His eyes flicked back to the figures present, EX and False stood in a stalemate with sonic phasers trained on each other. Tango was following Impulse's movements with his own, the look in his eyes was hard to read but Zed knew he was upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry about this, things didn't go to plan." Impulse whispered in Zedaph's ear. "Whatever happens… remember that I love you, I love Tango too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed didn't know who fired first, didn't know what move had been the wrong one… but suddenly the air was filled with the sizzling zaps of energy weapons being fired. There were shouts and flashes… he closed his eyes against the chaos, too afraid for everyone to even watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. There was a shout, running footsteps and Zed opened his eyes just in time to see False chasing EX down the hall. He swept his gaze across and saw Cleo and Jevin peeking out from behind a ruined display case, he was relieved to see them alright. That relief was short-lived, however, as his eyes fell to the remaining officer in the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tango laid splayed out on the scorched and dirty floor, motionless. From this angle, Zed could see the charred marks on his uniform. He can see faint wisps of smoke just beginning to fade out as they rose from Tango’s still chest. Zed felt cold, his heart twisting itself into a tiny knot and as Impulse’s arms went slack Zed found himself rushing forward. He dropped to his knees beside Tango, eyes sweeping over the bubbled and charred flesh beneath singed tatters of uniform. There was no rise and fall from Tango’s chest, he was just still, too still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulse dropped to his knees on Tango’s other side, putting an ear to Tango’s chest. To Zed’s continued horror… Impulse tensed only to raise his head with his shoulders drooped. Impulse’s eyes met his own and there was a deep, agonized pain there that Zed was sure mirrored back. The sound of running and shouting caught Zed’s attention and clenched his eyes closed, feeling tears run down his cheeks as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to run.” Zed managed to choke out and he heard a shaky breath from Impulse before he took off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his footsteps faded down the hall the way EX and False had gone he heard others nearing and when he looked up he felt the tiniest flicker of hope at the sight of Cub. The Vex Dr dropped to his knees where Impulse had just been moments before but with an air of confidence, he pulled a device of Vex make from his coat pocket. Zed had no idea what the thing was but all he could do was hope it would help Tango. Zedaph was shaking and could do little more than watch as Cub pulled Tango’s uniform out of the way and pointed the device. Aqua blue light spilled forth from it and enveloped Tango’s skin, as Cub poked buttons on the device and muttered to himself the intensity of the light grew and after a moment Tango coughed and then drew in a ragged breath. From there Zed watched as Tango’s skin stitched itself back together, the char fading away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes Cub moved the device away. It was only then Zed became vaguely aware of Xisuma’s voice as he spoke to Cleo and Jevin. That made Zed sick with worry for Impulse… he wasn’t sure how the admin of their station was going to handle one of their own causing this much destruction. That thought went to the wayside as Tango opened his eyes though and finally, in the wake of all of the chaos, there was something to hold onto. Gently he reached out with a shaking hand and caressed Tango’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed?” Tango wheezed, a little dazed but that was short-lived as reality seemed to settle in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up fast, looking around at the devastation before pulling Zedaph into his arms. Zed melted into the embrace, shaking a lot harder than he realized. He’d barely had time for his mind to keep up with what was happening as it had but now it was all crashing in at once, the fear, the panic, the dread, and the pain. It all crashed through at once and Zed felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even wrap his mind around things well enough to cling to Tango like he normally would when he needed comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zed are you okay? Are you hurt?” Tango asked but Zed couldn’t find the strength to answer, couldn’t find the clarity… and then suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything just…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Went black.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impulse ran hard, his lungs burning and his legs already tired from the amount of work he’d put them through today. He had to hurry though, he knew he did and he knew if he didn’t catch up to EX in time he’d be left behind and this would all be an even bigger mess. He just had to hope, beyond all hope that EX hadn’t killed Tango…. EX better be hoping he hadn’t killed Tango for his own sake, because if he had…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he couldn’t think about that right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not right now when he had a ship to catch up to. He rounded the next bend to find EX and False in another standoff, shooting back and forth, burns littering the walls and the crates they were using for cover. Impulse didn’t want to hurt False but they had to escape. Once she stood to fire at EX again he rushed up behind her and with his sonic phaser set at it’s lowest setting he shot her in the back. He felt horrible for doing something so underhanded to his friend and he continued running, catching her as she fell and easing the unconscious cop to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That handled he rushed off for the airlock to his ship, EX was already heading for it as well. They made it through the doors at the same time and Impulse ran for the helm of his ship, dropping into the seat hard, and with well-practiced movements, he flicking various switches and pressing the needed buttons on the control panel. He heard the airlock close as the ship’s engine started up he could still see the alarm lights flashing from the windows of the space station and he couldn’t quite deny just how much that put him on edge. His stomach twisted at the memory of Tango laying motionless and hurt, his heart ripping at the edges at the memory of Zedaph. Just how devastated and panicked, just how hurt and afraid. Impulse would give anything to just start this day over again from the top. To tell EX to fuck off… with that thought in mind, he flicked yet another switch to set the ship over to the pilot AI.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulse stood, turning to face EX who was leaning against one of the walls, looking down at the goods they’d gotten out with. Impulse glared him down and it took a moment for EX to look up and meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shot Tango.” Impulse snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll… be fine, probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he’s not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have another boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impulse usually wasn’t one quick to anger, but that was just a step too far and in an instant, he only saw red, before he had the chance to think better of it he balled a fist and struck EX hard right into the helmet. It wasn’t as satisfying as hitting someone in the face but it was still enough to knock EX off of his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…. I deserved that.” EX muttered solemnly from the floor and Impulse’s anger evaporated fairly quickly at that. He knew EX fairly well, they’d been friends for years, and Impulse had been the only one to keep track of him after Xisuma exiled him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not taking part in any more raids on the hermits, are we clear? If I get exiled… if Tango didn’t survive.” Impulse grumbled, the anger trying to bubble up again and it was at war with the sympathy he felt for EX.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry.” EX muttered, getting up off the floor. Apologies didn’t come easily from the other pirate so Impulse had to just accept it for what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on thin ice until I know Tango’s status.” Impulse muttered, returning to the helm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that… went to plan I…” EX said quietly, still sounding like he was stumbling through an apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Impulse could even decide how to feel a shrill, light beeping filled the air and he looked to the communicator strapped to his arm. The flood of relief that filled him throughout was like a wave of cold water. He was fast to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Zedaph came back to the world of the living he realized he was snuggled into his own bed. His body felt heavy, tired and stressed but something else stood out to him and it took a moment to focus on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tango’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tango was nearby and talking softly with someone and as he came more solidly awake he opened his eyes to see Tango sitting on the side of their large bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it seems like it’ll mostly be repairs but, I don’t know how False’s report is going to look so it’ll be wise for you guys to stay well out of range for a while.” Tango was saying, his tone heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt she’ll leave out any detail and taking Zed hostage like I did isn’t going to look good.” Impulse’s voice replied, the telltale crackle of a communicator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed shifted his position enough to look around Tango’s arm and see the holographic screen projecting from the communicator, Impulse’s face in that hazy image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look who’s awake!” Impulse said, relief in his voice and Tango turned to offer a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lover how are you holding up?” Tango said warmly and Zedaph felt he might just melt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better… I think.” He sighed, reaching a hand towards Tango.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling Tango moved to lay down beside Zed, wrapping an arm around him and bringing his arm with the communicator around so that they could both easily see Impulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad, I was worried about you both.” Impulse said softly, leaning on the arm of his seat, propping his head up with freehand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are… are you going to be able to come home?” Zed asked, watching the way Impulse’s face seemed to cloud at the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… is what we were discussing, it’s unclear.” Impulse sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I might have an idea.” Said a voice Zed hadn’t heard in a long time and he tensed a bit when he saw EX lean into view over Impulse’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to hear any of your ‘bright’ ideas.” Tango snapped irritably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, for once in my life I want to make things right. After all that’s happened, and all these years… it’s the least I can do.” EX said, his voice more solemn and soft in tone than Zed had ever heard before. He realized, surprisingly, that perhaps EX wasn’t as cold-blooded and terrifying as he might have thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… what do you have in mind?” Zed asked, willing to hear the other pirate out, anything to have Impulse home and in his arms again. With a surprisingly shaky sigh, EX launched into his idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was yet again, something he would never have expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet somehow, it sounded like it just might work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-a week later-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph drew in a shaky breath, shadowing where Tango went. Staying far enough behind that anyone looking back at any security footage would believe Tango didn’t know he was there. That couldn’t be further from the truth. Tango did know, his path on patrol that night had a very specific destination, one that Zed had never actually been in before because he didn’t have the clearance and normally, he didn’t have the want either. Now though, now he had the greatest reason to want into the control room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The low, blue lights of the hall were just enough to see by as he followed Tango’s path. He kept alert to anyone who might notice them but so far they hadn’t seen a single soul. It was quiet, but rather than find the halls all to himself as a time to clear his head, Zedaph was on edge. If they got caught prematurely it would all be over in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d both be exiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a steadying breath, staying focused, and soon enough he saw Tango unlock the room they needed. He saw Tango step inside, resting a hand on the doorframe to keep the doors open. That was the moment Zedaph rushed forward, running across the open hallway and all but tackling Tango. Stumbling back a step Tango let go of the doorframe, letting the door close and lock behind them. Then Tango twisted in Zed’s grasp to hug him tightly, letting out an unsteady breath. They were so close, if they failed now… it would all be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment to collect themselves, Zed pulled away, glancing to the glass, the huge window looking out over the space bay. There were only a couple of ships docked and one, one very familiar ship, drifting in waiting to dock as well. Zed locked to the control panel, feeling almost overwhelmed by the amount of buttons and switches. Glancing to Tango though, it seemed his lover knew what he was doing, a calculative look on his face as his eyes scanned the panel back and forth. Zedaph could practically see the gears turning as Tango plotted out exactly how they needed to do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Tango turned to look at Zed and carefully explained what they needed to do in what order, on how to go about it so that they could get the ship docked as quietly and quickly as possible. Zed nodded, nervous but determined. With the first press of a button, the clock was ticking and Zed was sharp to keep up, doing everything as explained and managing to keep pace with Tango. He didn’t even watch out the window unless he had to, hearing the sounds of the docking arms and the extension of the airlock. It sounded so very loud in the silence of the night, he had to hope that the others couldn’t hear what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the docking was complete and NGS systems had shut the control room back down for the night, they slipped from the room. Out into the halls again and this time they didn’t bother keeping apart from each other, if they got caught now they could at least run. Tango held tight to Zed’s hand and lead the way down the slightly less familiar halls towards the airlock that Impulse and EX were exiting. On seeing them Impulse broke into a run, tackling both in a tight, almost desperate hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… I’m ready when you are.” EX sighed, standing off to the side, and Impulse eased up just enough to let Tango slip free of the hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, hands behind your back.” Tango said and took the cuffs from his belt, the magnetized restraints making a very audible click as they latched into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really sure about this?” Impulse asked, holding to Zed all the tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to stop running.” EX said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know that I’d call being exiled as running.” Tango pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, at this point, where things stand between me and my brother… it’s running.” Ex said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh Tango nodded, taking EX by the arm and guiding him down the hall, Impulse trailed just behind and Zed held to Impulse’s hand now, still worried this wasn’t going to work. They took the long trek towards the center of the station and then took the elevator a few floors down. It was a short walk from there down to the jail cells and EX didn’t need any prompting to walk into one of the cells and sit on the bench. Impulse started to join him but Tango caught him by the arm, pulling him back before hitting the button to activate the forcefield wall on that cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for you handsome, park yourself in the other cell.” Tango said, and Impulse nodded. However, before he complied, Impulse caught his fingers under Zed’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. It was unexpected but felt so long overdue, Impulse’s lips just as soft as Zed remembered and he desperately wanted to deepen the kiss. It ended before he was ready though, with Impulse slipping away to go sit on the bench in the opposite cell from EX. He was calm and reserved but looking every bit the suave thief he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a long sigh Tango squared his shoulders, stood at attention and brought the communicator up lever, hitting a few of the small buttons and soon a holographic screen appeared. After a moment or two of nothing, an image crackled into place and the admin’s tired face came into view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Tango?” Xisuma’s sleep-deprived voice carried through the air with more weight than he likely realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got a um… a bit of a situation sir. Need you to report down at the holding cells immediately.” Tango explained, keeping his voice as level and neutral as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.” Xisuma said, his voice a little more awake, his tone a little more grim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call ended and Tango lowered his arm, fidgeting, he was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay.” Impulse said from his cell and something about that felt so very… hopeless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed couldn’t help his nerves, he just wanted things to go back to normal, to not have this worry cloying to him like rain-soaked clothes. He wanted nothing more than to be cuddling his two lovers close while they watched some movie or another, giggling over the plot or bad camera work. He wanted to have the comfort of their rhythmic breaths as they slept to either side of him. He wanted the peace of mind of knowing they were safe and that they were home and that nothing bad could happen. He almost started tearing up then and there but the sound of the elevator drew him from his thoughts before they could spiral any further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened and he saw the admin step through, he was dressed as he usually was, no signs on if he’d been stirred from bed or not. His gaze swept the room and Zedaph watched as his expression hardened when it settled on the cells just past where Tango stood. Zed swallowed against the rising lump in his throat, his heart twisting on itself like a hyperdrive coil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…” Xisuma said, his tone a forced neutral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They turned themselves in.” Tango offered. Zed watched as Xisuma stepped past, casting a glare at his brother before looking to Impulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? That’s the one thing I don’t understand Impulse. I thought you were one of us. I didn’t care what you did outside of my station as long as you didn’t bring that trouble here, why did you do it?” Xisuma asked, despite how he worked to hide it, Zedaph still heard the hurt in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t give him a choice.” EX said from the cell behind, standing now. Xisuma drew in a long breath, tensing somewhat but he didn’t regard his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that true?” He asked Impulse instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promised to make those I love suffer if I didn’t help him. I didn’t want to go through with what he had planned and I didn’t want to hurt the other hermits. I honestly had no idea that Cleo’s security bot would explode like that either.” Impulse explained. Zed watched the exchange, frozen in place, fear crushing his heart and shoving it in his throat all at once, dread seeping down his back like the claws of some nightmare creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma was silent for a long moment before shaking his head and pressing the button to deactivate the forcefield on Impulse’s cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Impulse said quietly as he stood and slipped out of the cell, though Zedaph got the feeling that the words were partially meant for EX.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You three go home, I’ll handle my brother.” Xisuma said firmly, turning to face EX again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprising you’d still consider me that.” EX said, crossing his arms and putting most of his weight on one leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xisuma let out an exasperated sigh before leveling a look at the trio that told them they best scram. Zedaph wasn’t one to take a warning look like that for anything less than a command from the admin. He caught both Tango and Impulse’s hands in his and headed for the elevator. He wished EX the best, after all, he’d owned up to his crimes enough to take the brunt of the fall so that Impulse was free. But now… Now it was out of their hands and it was time to go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was finally time to go back to how things should be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passing through the mostly dark apartment with them with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petting happy dogs, overjoyed that Impulse was finally home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faint scent of cookies still hanging in the air from when he’d baked that morning, and the day before, all because it was all he could do to stay calm. Now though, his nerves were slowly ebbing back down, the air of the world around him felt like it had settled back the way it should be. It felt like he could go back to running his happy, silly bakery and go back to laughing with his friends and that he wouldn’t have to fear for the two hermits he loved most. Standing there, leaning on Tango a little, watching as Impulse got buried under a mound of happy dogs, life felt like it made sense again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Impulse managed to extract himself from the pack and stumble over to wrap Zed and Tango in a hug. Zed held him tightly, as if all the world depended on it, even if he did find room to poke fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, you’re covered in dog slobber, gross!” Zedaph said in mock disgust, earning a laugh from both of his lovers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you could have jumped in at any point and saved me.” Impulse teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> dogs that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> insisted live here. We aren’t saving you from your own fuzzy children.” Tango scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So cruel.” Impulse whined, his tone playful and joking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just having this banter again, just having it all be right in the world, just having everything he loved fall back into place made for all the world a better place. Finally… Finally, Zedaph’s heart was full again, free of aches and spared of any further pain. He’d been so afraid over the past week, so terrified that he’d never hold Impulse’s hand in his again, never feel his breath ghost through his hair, that their last embrace would be one meant to look threatening. For all the universe, for every star and every planet adrift out there, it meant everything to have both of his lovers back in his arms again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed let out a soft, contented sigh, melting into their embrace, so very relieved to have them back, having Impulse missing for a week with so much uncertainty had left him with the feeling of a hole in his heart, a hole filled now. The feeling of Tango running a hand up his back and tracing mindless circles there was familiar, calming. All the more effective with the way Impulse rested his head against Zedaph’s shoulder, burying his face in the crook of Zed’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently Tango started tugging Zed and Impulse towards the bedroom and Zed had no complaints, from the way Impulse laughed and followed right along, neither did he. It was all he could do to contain his excitement, the way his heart danced and lifted, with every laugh and every kiss. It was more than he could have hoped, to have both his lovers back in his arms again. As they settled in that night, or rather, by the time they’d exhausted themselves, early morning, Zedaph couldn’t help thinking to himself how lucky he was. How lucky he was to have the both of them, to have Impulse and Tango who loved him and each other so strongly, he loved them with all his heart. If nothing else, the events of the past week and a half taught him just how precious these two are to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just how much they mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just how much he didn’t want to lose them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just how much…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph wasn’t sure where he’d inevitably drifted off to sleep, but he woke to the gentle kisses on his cheeks from both his lovers. As he blinked his eyes open, bleary as they were, he could feel as Tango pulled his body over Zedaph’s, leaning to kiss Impulse. Zedaph smiled, reaching his arms up as their kiss ended to snake his hands into the hair of both his lovers and gently draw their faces down to his. He kissed Tango, wild and passionate before kissing Impulse, decisive and effective. He smiled as they both snuggled against him, Impulse muttering sweet nothings and Tango showering them both in spontaneous kisses. Zedaph trailed a hand up Tango’s back, his other hand still carding through Impulse’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far sooner than Zedaph was ready though, Tango was slipping away, muttering about work. Zedaph let out a disappointed whine and was granted one last kiss, full of passion and deepened right away, fast and frantic and making Zedaph’s heart race. All at once, as quickly as it came to be it was over and Tango slipped away again to go get dressed. Zedaph really did want more after that but he instead turned his full attention on Impulse, pushing him over and pinning him to the bed. Impulse made a surprised but not displeased sound that quickly devolved to a moan that reverberated against Zedaph’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to have too much fun without me.” Tango laughed as he headed for the door. Zedaph lifted his head, breaking the kiss long enough to sit up but still trapping Impulse in place with his knees to either side of his lover. He glanced back at Tango, who stood leaning on the doorframe with a warm, loving smile on his face. It was clear enough he was glad they could keep each other company while he was away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just you wait until you get back, officer Tek.” Zedaph practically purred, still not wanting Tango to leave but having a very clear idea in mind what to do once he’d returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, is that a threat or a promise?” Tango asked with a sly grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably a little bit of both.” Impulse said, still sounding a little breathless but his smoother tone was working it’s way back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tango chuckled and with a wink, vanished from the doorway. Zedaph heard the front door of the apartment open and close as he turned his attention back to Impulse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, do I get to be the test subject for whatever you have planned for our favorite lawman?” Impulse asked, his tone alluring and hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, a few things.” Zedaph smirked, leaning in to kiss Impulse again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should go check on your bakery?” Impulse suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph glanced over at him, his lover dressed in nothing more than a robe, his hair messy. He held a half eaten muffin in his hand, swiping the pages shown on a tablet with the other. At Zedaphs silence, Impulse glanced up, worry creasing his unfairly handsome features. They’d barely managed to amble away from the bed an hour ago and already Zedaph wanted to drag him back again. Zedaph realized he was staring and not answering and that Impulse probably thought he’d upset him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… yeah, we probably should, you’re right.” Zed nodded, offering Impulse a reassuring smile. After all, Zedaph had been far less worried about the bakery itself in the midst of all that. A shop could be fixed, windows could be replaced… unlike boyfriends. Especially these two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I better get dressed for real then.” Impulse said, stretching a little and causing the robe to slide off his shoulders. Impulse then pinned him with a teasing smirk before shoving the rest of the muffin in his mouth in the most seductive way possible. Zedaph had to swallow hard, watching as Impulse licked the remaining crumbs from his fingers, gave a wink and then gracefully stepped away from the kitchen bar. It took every ounce of willpower not to follow after and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> Impulse get dressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph was still standing in the kitchen several minutes later, holding the half filled pan of muffins when Impulse returned, dressed as the savvy pirate he was. It honestly was unfair how handsome Impulse was, and having that voice to match…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Impulse asked, arching a brow at Zedaph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He said, setting the pan on the counter, the dogs were well behaved enough not to steal food from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed out of the apartment together, Zedaph catching Impulse’s hand in his as they walked down the hall. He relaxed as they went, glad to have him back again after that long week of spending days alone. With Tango working… and the bakery gone… Zedaph had gotten quite lonely. He was fairly certain the dogs had been able to tell, the way they’d piled up on him. Or perhaps they’d simply been missing Impulse as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wouldn’t ever be a problem again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough they’d made their way to the market plaza, rounding the corner towards Zedaph’s shop…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway was filled with the sound of construction, he blinked in surprise, seeing Keralis and crew, with one new member. Grian and Bdubs were inside the shop, setting up new display cases, there was a new flooring laid and new lights installed. Keralis and none other than EX himself were installing a new shop window. The door appeared to already have been repaired. Across the hall, the jewelry store was already operational again, looking as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zedaph looked across it all but his eyes settled on EX, he hadn’t expected to see him outside a cell unless he was getting thrown out an airlock. Yet here he was, working alongside the contractors as if he was one of them. Perhaps it was community service and Zedaph found himself not really surprised so much as relieved. To see Xisuma had given his brother another chance… that was honestly a heartwarming thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s all put back together.” Impulse said with a knowing tone, he’d known what was going on. Zed smiled up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, without a doubt, better than new even! Zedaph, you’ll be able to open first thing tomorrow if you want.” Keralis said cheerfully as he removed the gripping devices from the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is wonderful! Thank you so much.” Zedaph said, voice wavering a bit. He hadn’t expected his shop’s damages to be dealt with by the time he finally came back to it. While the bakery wasn’t as important as the people in his life, it had been something he’d worked hard for and on, so this level of kindness wouldn’t soon be forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that little bit of knowledge Zedaph was greatly cheered, Impulse led him away and they headed for Stress’ shop to get drinks on the way home. All in all, everything was right with the world again. For the time being, all Zed really wanted to think about though…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was when Tango would get home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THERE, I WROTE YOU A BED TIME STORY, NOW GO THE FUCK TO BED AT A DECENT HOUR CAUSE ILU AND YOU NEED GOOD SLEEP MY FRIEND.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>